


61. Quiet Time

by glitteredsins, jennandanica



Series: Citadel: Antony Starr and Stephen Amell [61]
Category: Actor RPF, Arrow (TV 2012) RPF, Banshee (TV) RPF, Citadel (Journalfen RPG), New Zealand Actor RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-22
Updated: 2016-03-22
Packaged: 2018-05-28 09:27:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6323926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glitteredsins/pseuds/glitteredsins, https://archiveofourown.org/users/jennandanica/pseuds/jennandanica
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Warnings: none</p>
    </blockquote>





	61. Quiet Time

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: none

There'll be a full-out bubble bath later but meantime, Antony's cleaned Stephen up, got some water into him, and got them both into bed, his boy back in his arms. "You want to stay here tonight?" he murmurs, their bodies pressed close, limbs tangled perfectly.

"You're expecting me to make a decision? After what you just did to me?" Okay it wasn't 'just', it was over half an hour ago - even so, he's only just back to functioning, the scene really messed with his head, but Stephen's not complaining, not one bit. "Sadist," he adds fondly, his lips brushing against warm, hair dusted skin.

Antony laughs, tightening his arms around Stephen. "That's me," he says with a smile, eyes crinkling. "We can decide later, order up some food... I definitely don't feel like going back down."

"I'm not moving any time soon," Stephen's tone is very definite. "Being in your arms is my reward." It's also what grounds Stephen, allowing him time and space, a safe haven, to put himself back together again. "Did I do good? I kinda lost it once you started with the flogger."

"You did amazing," Antony says, dropping a kiss on Stephen's hair. "I am so proud of you." He pauses for a second then decides to ask anyway. "Do you remember everyone watching you?"

Stephen thinks for a moment. "Um, I kinda remember a couple of guys near me at the start, one had black leather boots on." He grins at that, being one of his cast iron kinks it's something he would note. "But I was all about you pretty soon after that - it's like your voice, _listening_ for your voice is the thing that tethers me, allows me the freedom to fly."

"Even when I'm calling you names and saying all sorts of filthy stuff?" Antony says with a smile.

"Oh fuck yeah, the dirtier your mouth, the nastier you speak to me, the harder I go down." Stephen tilts his head to look up at his partner. "Don't you know that? So far? I've not come close to hitting a limit with humiliation, the verbal stuff is like a major hot button."

"Not even close?" Fuck. That's something for Antony to think about right there. "And you were okay with everyone there, watching us, hearing what I was saying? Seeing you like that?" Because if public humiliation - at least at Citadel - is on the table...

"Yeah I think so." Stephen nods, his expression thoughtful, his forefinger rubbing back and forth against the skin of Antony's chest. "I mean, they weren't there for me after the first few minutes, and I trust you to judge the situation, to see if I'm in the right place and that those watching are doing so with the right attitude." He pauses and then bright blue eyes cut up. "Were there many people then?"

Antony nods. "We had a pretty good audience. They were really getting off on what we were doing but they behaved themselves."

"Huh." Stephen's brows draw together as he thinks about how that makes him feel. He wonders if anyone recognised him, and if that added to what they saw - Stephen Amell, humiliated into a pathetic, snivelling heap, sucking his own semen from the floor.

"I told you they all wished they were me," Antony continues, watching Stephen's reactions. "That I'd let them have a go at you. Which you know I wouldn't, but the thought alone is really fucking hot."

"Why do you find that hot?" Stephen's intrigued, and not at all concerned that Antony would do something he knows Stephen has made a limit. It doesn't even cross his mind.

"For a bunch of reasons," Antony answers honestly. "Because you're mine, because I'd be _letting_ them have you, I'd get off on watching it, seeing you used like that, taking it because I want you to..." Fuck. "Of course, when they finished, I'd have to fuck you once more, make sure I put my mark on you."

The last makes Stephen squirm a little, his poor cock jerking in reaction to what hears in Antony's tone. "I've fantasised about it you know? That military set up we did... but you tell them to fuck me, until I'm gaping....until I'm covered in cum, utterly debased, all the while you spit nasty words at me, your booted feet just inches from my mouth..." Stephen swallows hard, his gaze firmly fixed on Antony's chin, unable to look his Sir and owner in the eye.

Antony groans. He can't help it. "Now I know what I'm going to be fantasizing about the next time I go away," he teases softly, tilting Stephen's chin up so he can kiss him on the mouth. "You know though, if we really wanted to, we could do something along those lines. Have them use dildos, come on your back or your face..."

Stephen's dick thinks _that_ is so fucking hot, but his head is a little less enthusiastic. With Antony's fingers still under his chin, so he can't look away, Stephen lowers his eyelids, giving himself a moment to sort out his initial reaction. "Maybe," he concedes softly. "Depends how hot you'd find it, if it was seriously hitting some buttons for you, I'd do it."

"Let me think about it." It's not like Antony has a problem with making Stephen do things he doesn't want to, but when they skirt this close to a limit, he wants to be doubly sure it's something _he_ really wants. "I might just enjoy the fantasy for a while."

"It's a hot one though huh?" Stephen's kinda glad that Antony's put it off to be honest - he needs some time to process. "It's one of my go to fantasies, the idea of it...just looking up at you - seeing that sneer," he stops for a moment. "What about you? You must have something you think about... even if it's something we'd never go near?"

"That's the big one," Antony says. "The whole gang bang thing, although I didn't have the military element in there. Until now," he adds with a smile. "But other stuff? I think a lot about marking you, being free to do whatever I want to your body. Stuff that's not realistic at all given your profession."

"Like what...if you had free rein?" Stephen inches his way up Antony's body at little, so he can press a kiss to the corner of his lover's mouth.

Antony laughs. "You don't want to give me free rein," he says, smiling at Stephen, so completely in love with this man it makes his heart swell every time he looks at him. "Piercings -- nipples, cock, behind your balls. Tattoos - there's one guy here who tattooed around his boy's hole. It's fucking amazing. I'd put my name on you. Branding," fuck, "I've seen a couple done and I think they're hot as hell and the idea that it's something you can _never_ remove..." Yeah. That hits his kinks alright.

Mulling it over for a moment, Stephen pushes up, onto one elbow. He sets his other hand over Antony's chest. "Apart from my nipples... you can have me pierced," he nods, his tone even. "And branding..." he takes a breath here, "Well if, _when_ we do that forever thing... then you get to do whatever you want on me..." He leaves out tattoos, they're not something he's hugely keen on; even for Antony.

Antony's grin widens and he pulls Stephen in for another kiss. "So, wait, if branding's for after we get married, does that mean I can have you pierced anytime?" Eyes sparkling wickedly.

It's odd, how easily Antony says 'get married', it's a concept that is still pretty alien to Stephen, even though he's spent some time thinking on it since Italy. Even after all this time with Antony there's still those lingering memories of being put aside, of not being good enough to be a partner, a lover... a husband. "Yeah... that's what I'm saying," his grin mirrors Antony's.

"Oh, now you're gonna have me busy figuring out what I want to do," Antony says teasingly, like it's something Stephen should be worried about. But maybe it is. "Researching all the pros and cons of each placement."

"Do I get a say?" He arches a brow in amusement. "Because I really don't want my dick full of metal, and my balls to clang every time I take a step."

"You really think I'd do that to you?" Antony asks, but his eyes are still sparkling.

"Hell yes!" Stephen's laughing as he pushes up and slides to lay over Antony, his knees set at his lover's hips. "I'd put nothing past you,"

"Okay. I promise to run my ideas past you," Antony relents, laughing, running his hands down Stephen's back. "But I get to do the preliminary stuff."

"Of course," Stephen rubs his nose against Antony's. "But it's a fine balance between letting you decorate your property as you want, and me retaining some autonomy." It occurs to him, when he says this, that if he were fully committed to Antony as his boy - he'd not want autonomy. He pulls away at that, brow furrowed.

"What is it?" Antony asks, more focused on the way Stephen draws back than on what he'd said.

"Am I a boy? Or a slave? How much autonomy should I want, should I expect?" The words tumble out, verbalising his thoughts before thinking them through, or weighing them up. "Have things changed and I didn't notice?" His fingers seek out the tags Antony wears - the ones with his 'slave' number on, he rubs them between his thumb and forefinger.

"Are you asking me or do you think things have changed?" Antony says softly, unsure what exactly is going on in Stephen's head. How they got from talking about a fantasy and then a piercing, maybe two, to this.

"I don't know." Exasperation is clear in Stephen's reply, he huffs out a breath. "I just...when we were just talking about piercing, I just assumed I'd get to say yes or no - which is like using a safeword, which I don't have any more...and then it hit me that if I was the boy I thought I was, then I'd trust you to make that decision for me, that I'd actually _want_ you to have that autonomy over my body. That I would have given it up to you."

Fuck. So much for letting go of the day's stress. Antony closes his eyes for a moment, weeding through his thoughts. "I don't think there's anything wrong with you having a say over what I do with your body," he says softly, finally. "You're an actor. It's not realistic, whether you trust me completely or otherwise, for you to hand that over to me. There might be things, circumstances, I'm not aware of. You're my boy, but we're partners, and I don't give a shit how anyone else is doing this. If I'm going to have you pierced, I'll come up with a couple of ideas that I like and then you and I can go over them and decide on the best option together." He touches Stephen's cheek. "And you're an amazing boy. My boy. And you're perfect for me. Unless you're truly unhappy with the way things are, that's all that matters, yeah?"

Antony's words are everything Stephen needed to hear - the tension bleeds out of him and he drops his forehead to his lover's shoulder. "I'm sorry," he murmurs. "Still not got over the whole panicky over thinking thing. Looking for problems that aren't there," He rubs his lips against Antony's skin. "You are an amazing Sir, and you're perfect for me, and I am truly happy with you."

"Good, but you know if that changes - if you want something more or different - I want you to talk to me about it," Antony says. "That's what this all comes down to. Us talking and working things out for us."

"For us, fuck everyone else and their version of D/s, right?" He lifts his head to meet Antony's eyes once more. "Don't you ever wobble like that? I do it to you every couple of months or so," Stephen's mouth curves in a wry smile. "You're always so sure, so steady."

"It's because of my job. I have to be for work so I am for everything else," Antony says, "but I wobbled after I told you I loved you, and I wobble sometimes when I say or do something that makes you wobble and I worry about fucking things up. Not being what you need."

"You are _everything_ I need, more than I knew I needed," Stephen counters earnestly. "So sure of us, your faith in me, not just as your boy, but as your partner. Be sure of one thing, I love you, more than anyone, or anything else I have ever known."

"I love you too," Antony says, blowing out a soft breath. "You're everything to me."

"No need to wobble Tony, never doubt us, we can get through anything, I'm sure of it." Stephen brings the tags up to his lips and presses a kiss to the warm metal before letting them drop back to his lover's chest.

Antony nods. "It doesn't happen often," he reassures Stephen. "But it's probably good that it does. I get way too sure of myself with work," he adds with a smile. And worrying about his relationship occasionally, like everyone does, is one of the few ways Antony's able to reassure himself he's not completely beyond hope.

"You? A cocky bastard? Never!" Stephen teases, sliding over off to one side now. He's hungry, and he wants sugar. "Can we eat now? Please?" He thinks about the bag of donuts abandoned in his car - a gift from Colton.

"What do you want? Burger, pasta, chicken?" Antony asks, making a small face at the last, grateful he's not an actor.

"If I have chicken, I can have dessert," Stephen muses out loud, "Or fish...I'll have fish, salmon, then dessert." He pokes Antony in the side. "Pick dessert for me?" He bats eyelashes at his Sir, he still wants a little pampering and taking care of.

"Of course." Antony gives Stephen another kiss and then reaches for the phone, calling down for a burger and fries with a side salad and salmon with rice and steamed veggies. He asks about the dessert of the day, which seems rather unappealing, and instead chooses the amaretto creme brulee. Anything made with chocolate, alcohol and sugar has to be good.

"Oooh I like the sound of that," Stephen beams from where he's laying sprawled on the bed, looking up at his lover. "You spoil me," he rubs his fingers against Antony's hip. "In so many ways."

"You deserve to be spoiled," Antony says, shifting lower. "And it's my pleasure. I mean that."

"Why do I deserve to be spoiled?" The question is asked lightly as he reaches once more for Antony's tags. Stephen loves seeing them on his lover, more so even than the beautiful ring he gave him - mostly he thinks because they were the first gift he gave Antony.

"Because you're amazing," Antony responds without hesitation.

For an actor, Stephen has very little ego about him, indeed his time with Antony has gone a long way toward providing him with a much surer sense of self, a solid base from which to operate. So at his lover's words, he drops his gaze. "I'm just me..." he protests.

"Who happens to be amazing," Antony insists with a grin then tugs Stephen in for a kiss. "And you need to stop arguing with me because I've met a lot of people in my life, and you, you're special. Gorgeous, funny, brilliant. You brighten the lives of everyone around you. Plus you're my good boy."

The last statement is the only one that doesn't make Stephen squirm. Instead his eyes light up, "I try to be that," he nods, it gives him a really warm feeling to think that Antony feels that way.

"And you are," Antony says, touching Stephen's collar. "You make me so happy."

This time it's Stephen who initiates the kiss, his hand sliding from the tags up and around Antony's neck, pulling his lover in, holding him there as he kisses him, with all the love and passion that he feels.

"Keep doing that and you'll never get fed," Antony murmurs, but he keeps Stephen close, kissing him again for good measure.

"Complaining?" Nuzzling in, his tongue teasing Antony, Stephen lets his fingers play over warm, firm skin.

"Never," Antony returns with a soft sound of pleasure, fingers trailing down Stephen's spine to his cleft.

Stephen wriggles, "You wrecked my ass," he pouts, a gentle reminder that his butt is tender to say the least. "Don't go thinking you can fuck it now..." Cos yeah, of _course_ Stephen could stop his Sir if he really wanted at him.

"You really think I'd be that cruel?" Antony murmurs, eyes crinkling, but his fingers dip slightly lower.

"Of course you are, that's one of the reasons I love you so much, I thought we'd established that." And Stephen risks a rather sharp nip at Antony's bottom lip.

"Now you're asking for it," Antony growls, manhandling Stephen onto his back and pushing between his thighs, cock nudging at his hole. But he doesn't push inside. Not yet. Maybe not now. He hasn't decided. Enjoys the tease for what it is. The threat of having Stephen anyway. _His_ boy.

It's the hesitation that tells Stephen that his Sir and lover is being playful, or at least hesitant in his use of his boy. He pushes back, and for once, he uses his full strength, they're reasonably well matched, however Antony knows how to _really_ fight, where Stephen can only play at it.

A few adjustments and Antony has Stephen's wrists pinned above his head, cock still nudged against his hole, his hips rocking slightly as he bites at his boy's throat. "Remind me, next time you're on hiatus, to show you some moves," he murmurs, stopping just short of leaving any 'real' marks. "You can surprise your stunt coordinator."

"Deal," Stephen groans, part of him wants more, wants to be used, wants to be fucked again...but he knows he's taken a lot tonight - and he has to be sensible. _Fuck_. "Sir please... I can't take any more from you tonight... I'm sorry."

Antony lifts his head and leans to the side, looking down at Stephen. "I know. I was just enjoying myself until our food comes," he says. "I wasn't really planning on doing anything more." Regardless of how tempting it might be.

Stephen feels kinda shitty now for saying anything, after all, Antony's never pushed him, has always been mindful of his need to be functioning for work. "I'm sorry..." he repeats softly.

"Don't be," Antony says with a smile and kisses Stephen. "You have nothing to be sorry for. Not after earlier."

Stephen yawns widely and just about turns his head in time, smothering it with the back of his hand. "Fuck I'm tired," he murmurs, and he's pretty sure that as soon as he's eaten he's going to be struggling to stay awake.

"Why don't you nap for a bit?" Antony suggests, rolling to the side again and pulling Stephen close. "I'll wake you when our food comes."

"I don't think there will be any waking me once I go to sleep," Stephen confesses, snugging himself up against Antony as tightly as possible. "I'll hang on til we've eaten."

"Okay." Antony nuzzles the top of Stephen's hair. "What time do you need to be in tomorrow?"

"Eight." And the pout is positively audible in Stephen's one word reply. "Long day tomorrow too, won't be back til late, so don't wait for me for dinner okay?"

"I can come pick you up," Antony offers. "Watch you shoot for a while."

"I'd like that," Stephen smiles, smothering another yawn. "Thank you."

"It's my pleasure," Antony murmurs, kissing the top of Stephen's head again.


End file.
